


Neil has never baked and Andrew wants brownies

by Space_Kry



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 3AM baking, Andrew is impatient, Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brownies, Everyone but Neil and Andrew are just mentioned, Happy, Happy Andrew Minyard, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Neil can not bake, fluff?, i guess, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kry/pseuds/Space_Kry
Summary: Neil knew Andrew had a sweet tooth.He did not know that Andrew’s sweet tooth would require him to bake brownies in the middle of the night.Or that baking brownies was difficult.





	Neil has never baked and Andrew wants brownies

Neil had never baked before, spending most of his life on the run hadn’t really allowed him to hone his abilities in the kitchen, in fact, Neil Josten couldn’t even cook pasta. So being asked to bake brownies without a recipe was destined to be a disaster.  
Andrew had woken him up from his sleep at three in the morning, because ‘I want brownies’, which is NOT a good enough reason, but Neil is too in love with him to argue, also he thought it meant ‘drive to the store and get me some’ not ‘let's go to the dorm kitchen and make them’. So that is how he ended up in the kitchen with Andrew in the very early hours of the morning, trying to figure out how he is supposed to bake anything.

“Seriously though, can’t we just go buy them?” Neil gets no response from his not-boyfriend and assumes the answer is a big no. He’s lucky that his body is used to being woken up at all hours and that Andrew knows how to make coffee when he’s too brain dead to work the machine.  
The most confusing thing to him is the way Andrew is watching him, expectantly from on top of the counter, which makes him an inch taller than Neil. Andrew expects him to make the brownies, and Neil is expecting Andrew to make them. It gets awkward fast, which isn’t unusual with these two, but it is unusual the situation that made it arise. Neil is waiting for Andrew to get things or point out where he hid the brownies he must have already bought since he isn’t going to go buy any. He thinks it might be the same place he hid the chocolate bars last week, but he isn’t sure that Andrew is dumb enough to hide things somewhere Nicky can find, especially if he planned them to be a midnight snack, or a 'perfect time to wake Neil up because I don't sleep so no one else should either' time snack.

“Aren’t you going to start? I’m hungry and want brownies. And they can’t make themselves.” The expression on Andrew’s face never changes, not in the slightest as he lights a cigarette which he is not meant to have inside according to everything, but he wants a cigarette and to watch Neil bake so he can't go to the roof to have his smoke. He flicks the glowing end of it towards the cupboards and watches the realisation hit Neil, it’s amusing, in the way that Andrew finds most things amusing. Mostly the way Neil looks like a fish out of water is what is amusing, though the way he is looking around the kitchen as though he doesn’t even know how to use the toaster let alone anything in the cupboards or drawers is even more amusing to him.  
It took Neil three minutes to find the ingredients, well what Andrew told him were the ingredients since Neil had no clue at all, just about normal for him then. Flour, sugar, chocolate, cocoa powder, eggs, something brown and sickly sweet smelling, a different type of chocolate that Andrew proceeds to start eating as he watches the chaos unfold, and butter. Neil looks at the baking things in front of him and tries to figure out if the way to cook it is to just mix it all together and hope it works out. Andrew just sits and watches with the slightly amused slightly horrified look that he sometimes gets, like whenever someone lets Nicky control the car radio, or when Kevin gets into a fight with someone on the court. 

“What now? Do I just shove them in a bowl? Do I have to turn on the oven? Is this the sort of thing that needs to be…” Neil gestures with his hands in a weird way that makes sense to him but not to Andrew, and probably wouldn’t make sense to anyone else on the planet either. Neil thinks he looks like a confused puppy, if confused puppies were handed a large amount of ingredients and told to cook. Or if they were expected to do something they had never done before but was assumed to know. That’s the line of thought going through his head when a bright screen is shoved in front of his face, and Andrew makes a sound of annoyance while muttering something that sounds like a new per centage, but Neil is too focused on the recipe in front of him. It looks like a note on the phone, so he thinks it is a recipe someone gave him. Not far from the truth, it’s a recipe that Andrew took from a website and doubled so he gets more. He wouldn’t tell Neil that though, and certainly wouldn’t tell Kevin he was eating a double batch of brownies. 

It was several minutes before the mess started, several minutes of Neil humming one of he ridiculous songs Nicky plays every practice, several minutes where Andrew thought things would go well and he wouldn't end up with dirty jeans and a great need to throw a cooking book at Neil. Neil managed to spill the flour, cough up cocoa when he tried tasting it, cracked an egg too hard, and spilled vanilla extract all over the floor. At least it isn’t too bad. As long as he manages to keep hold of the sugar and chocolate everything should be fine. So of course Neil manages to drop the chocolate; only onto the counter thankfully which makes them salvageable. The mess is getting ridiculous when Andrew starts getting impatient, he wants his brownies, and it shouldn’t be taking this long for them. He’s about ready to eat the rest of the chocolate when Neil shows him the mixture, it’s a bit lumpy (Neil didn’t sift the flour or cocoa) but otherwise it is good. Neil doubled the doubled recipe hoping to make Andrew happy, so there is an extremely large amount of the batter that should not be able to fit into the bowl that Neil used. But it succeeds in making Andrew happy, because there will be so many more of the brownies, and at the rate Neil is going he’s going to need them in the morning to make up to the team for the mess caused by his idiot of a not-boyfriend's inability to bake anything.  
Andrew helps putting the batter in the baking tins, because if he left Neil to do it they probably would have ended up with most of it on the floor, and Andrew will not let that happen to his precious sweets. Especially when he's already been waiting a long time because of how useless Neil is at using simple household kitchen appliances. 

After twenty minutes of silent waiting; silent only because Andrew asked Neil ‘Yes or No’ and Neil took it as his chance to kiss Andrew and get payment for the “emotional hardships of baking.” The brownies are finished and they don’t look terrible, Andrew has seen better, but these ones are at least plentiful. So he should be able to eat enough to make up for how they look, given they don’t poison him. Without even waiting for them to cool Andrew is cutting them up, putting them in a bowl and putting am absurd amount of ice cream on top. He looks satisfied as he leaves the kitchen with what would be about the same amount of brownies that would be in a normal batch of brownies, another tray and a bit left in the kitchen for Neil to put away before cleaning up the mess he made. The things he does for the person he loves, or at least for the person who wakes him up in the middle of the night and could and would physically hurt him if he doesn't get his brownies. 

 

Neil learnt a lot of things that night, some of the most important: Don’t eat brownies that are on Andrew’s plate. Don’t try eating cocoa it is not good. He can’t bake and shouldn’t be trusted in the kitchen to do more than hand people spoons and measuring cups. And he knows that no matter what time it is he would do anything for Andrew Minyard, even having to explain to Dan why the kitchen looks like a war zone after his attempt at baking and his non-attempt at cleaning it up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, and my first one that I have published at all I think ever? I love these characters and this prompt made me think about them a lot, so here it is, my probably really bad now that I think about it work that I did because I wanted to try writing about them and actually doing something with it. So I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This is the prompt: Give me more humming in the kitchen, making brownies at 3 AM for no reason at all.


End file.
